The present invention is directed to a torque transmission device, in particular for a motor vehicle, having a fluid coupling, such as a Föstinger coupling, or a torque converter, having at least one impeller that is connectable in a torsion ally fixed manner to a drive shaft of a drive unit, at least one turbine that is connectable in a torsion ally fixed manner to the input shaft of a drive train to be driven, as well as, optionally, at least one stator mounted between the impeller and turbine, at least one housing that accommodates the impeller and the turbine, as well as a converter lockup clutch, which is able to lock together the impeller and turbine in a torsion ally fixed manner.